1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a flip-chip light-emitting diode structure and manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a flip-chip light-emitting diode structure with increased luminance efficiency and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional light-emitting diode element comprises a silicon substrate and a semiconductor composite layer. The semiconductor composite layer comprises a first type semiconductor layer, a light emitting layer and a second type semiconductor layer, which are sequentially formed on the silicon substrate. The silicon substrate can be used as a carrier of a semiconductor composite layer.
However, the light absorption property of the silicon substrate causes the luminance efficiency of light-emitting diode elements to deteriorate.